bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozdział o przeszłości rozpoczęty! Prawda sprzed 110 lat ujawniona
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 過去編開始！１１０年前の真実 | romaji = Kako hen kaishi! 110 nen mae no shinjitsu | numer odcinka = 206 | rozdziały = Rozdział -108 | arc = Przeszłość | poprzedni odcinek = Turniej kemari | następny odcinek = Nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara | premieraJa = 10 lutego 2009 | opening = Velonica | ending = Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ }} Rozdział o przeszłości rozpoczęty! Prawda sprzed 110 lat ujawniona jest dwieście szóstym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Wahadło cofa nas o 110 lat: przyszli Visoredzi obecnie zajmują wysokie stanowiska w Gotei 13, a Urahara zdaje egzamin na kapitana 12. Oddziału. Opis Wahadło zmienia swój bieg, cofając nas do czasu sprzed 110 lat. thumb|left|190px|Aizen jako wicekapitan 5. Oddziału W Soul Society, po koszarach przemieszcza się wicekapitan 5. Oddziału, mijając po drodze pozdrawiających go z szacunkiem Shinigami. Uprzejmie odpowiada na ich powitania, po czym wchodzi do kwatery swojego kapitana, Shinjiego Hirako. Okazuje się, że owym wicekapitanem jest Sōsuke Aizen, któremu Shinji zwraca uwagę na brak wyczucia stylu, wytykając, że nie ubrał się wystrzałowo, a przecież idą na "balangę". Sōsuke odpowiada, że mógłby powiedzieć to samo, gdyż Hirako również nosi tradycyjny strój Shinigami i haori. Kapitan stwierdza, że osoba na jego stanowisku nie musi przejmować się tego typu kwestiami. Wicekapitan odpowiada, że czułby się nieswojo, odstając od pozostałych, natomiast sama "imprezka" to bardziej uroczystość, toteż nie wypada ubierać się nieformalnie. Hirako stwierdza, że bale i uroczystości to w rzeczywistości jedno i to samo. Korzystając z okazji, Aizen pyta przełożonego o grającą w tle muzykę. Shinji tłumaczy, że jest to jazz, nowo powstały gatunek muzyczny w Świecie Ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do swojego kapitana, Sōsuke nie jest szczególnie zachwycony ową muzyką. thumb|right|190px|Love interweniuje w kłótnię Hiyori Nieco później obaj są pod bramą do siedziby 1. Oddziału, gdzie Shinji prosi o otwarcie drzwi, nie doczekuje się jednak odzewu. Następnie narzeka, mówiąc, że ilekroć przychodzi w to miejsce, przechodzą go ciarki i wydaje mu się to przerażające. Kapitan zastanawia się, czy aby na pewno powinien tu przychodzić. Aizen po raz kolejny zwraca mu uwagę, stwierdzając, że kapitan nigdy nie bywa nerwowy i powinien przestać wyszukiwać wymówek od uczęszczania na oficjalne zebrania. Shinjiego to irytuje, jednak Sōsuke wydaje się to ignorować, zauważając, że drzwi się otwierają. Hirako kieruje się do środka, jednak odrzuca go potężny kopniak w twarz, którego autorką okazuje się być Hiyori z insygniami wicekapitana na ramieniu. Wywiązuje się krótka, dość przyjacielska kłótnia, przez co interweniuje kapitan Love Aikawa, siłą powstrzymując Sarugaki i zabierając ją z powrotem do koszar. Wówczas Aizen prosi swojego kapitana, by także przestał się zachowywać w ten sposób, gdyż patrzą na nich Shinigami z innych oddziałów. thumb|left|190px|Rozmowa kapitanów Następnie wszyscy czworo są już w budynku. Shinji i Love dyskutują o zachowaniu kapitana 11. Oddziału, Dziesiątego Kenpachiego, który nie pojawia się na żadnych ceremoniach. Do ich rozmowy wtrąca się Kyōraku, przybyły z Ukitake i wicekapitan Lisą Yadōmaru. Love komentuje, że Shunsui przyszedł wcześnie jak na niego, na co ten stwierdza, że przecież zawsze jest pierwszy na miejscu. Lisa natychmiast temu zaprzecza, mówiąc, że musiała mocno potrząsnąć swoim kapitanem, żeby w ogóle wstał, co powoduje zażenowanie Kyōraku. thumb|right|190px|Unohana zaskakuje Kyōraku i Ukitake Po wyruszeniu całej grupy do sali zebrań, Ukitake i Kyōraku rozmawiają o szybkim zniknięciu kapitan Hikifune. Shinji narzeka na nagłe zmiany: awans Rose na kapitana 3. Oddziału oraz zmiana stanowiska kapitan 12. Oddziału. Shunsui następnie wylicza osoby będące kapitanami od co najmniej 100. lat: on sam, Ukitake oraz wszechkapitan Yamamoto, a Jūshirō przypomina mu o Unohanie. Gdy Kyōraku wyraża ulgę, że Retsu go nie słyszała, nagle pojawia się za nim pani kapitan we własnej osobie i pyta, o czym rozmawiają. Po ominięciu tematu, Unohana dołącza do rozmowy, wyrażając swoją radość z faktu, że najnowsza zmiana jest spowodowana awansem, a nie śmiercią, jak w przypadku poprzedniego kapitana 10. Oddziału. Wówczas do rozmowy wtrąca się Aizen, pytając, czy kapitan Hikifune otrzymała awans: jak zauważa, tej informacji nie podano wicekapitanom. Kyōraku potwierdza, po czym wyprowadza Sōsuke z błędu. Wyjaśnia, że kapitan 12. Oddziału nie awansowała na jednego z Central 46, ale do Oddziału Zero, co wywołuje szok u wicekapitana. W tym samym momencie pojawia się stary mężczyzna w towarzystwie Yoruichi Shihōin, oboje w kapitańskich haori. Unohana składa Yoruichi gratulacje, za które Shihōin dziękuje, ale i zaznacza, że to nie ona powinna je otrzymać. Dzięki tej wymianie zdań, Shinji domyśla się, że nowo awansowany kapitan poprzednio należał do 2. Oddziału. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi informuje Kisuke o egzaminie na kapitana Wahadło ponownie nieco się cofa: w tajnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku Yoruichi i Kisuke mają mały sparing, podczas którego, oprócz ciosów, wymieniają także przyjacielskie uszczypliwości. Po zakończeniu walki, Shihōin mówi Uraharze, że zarekomendowała go na stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału, po czym informuje go o egzaminie i odchodzi. Yoruichi wraca do koszar 2. Oddziału, gdzie jest witana przez swojego ochroniarza, Suì-Fēng. Dziewczyna nie uważa Urahary za osobę z wystarczającymi kwalifikacjami, by był na stanowisku dowódcy jednej z jednostek Onmitsukidō, gdyż jest niechlujny, bezmyślny i leniwy. Shihōin zgadza się, że Kisuke nie jest zbytnio pracowity, jednak potem żartuje sobie z podopiecznej, insynuując, że jest zauroczona Uraharą. thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng oskarża Uraharę Suì-Fēng złości się, uważając, że Kisuke bezczelnie wykorzystuje znajomość z Yoruichi, więc postanawia go śledzić. Spędza tak cały dzień, robiąc notatki w charakterze negatywnym; wymienia lenistwo, brak kultury, defraudację i chodzenie na libacje, po czym wraca do koszar 2. Oddziału, gdzie spotyka samego zainteresowanego i dowiaduje się, że przystępuje on do egzaminu na kapitana. Zdesperowana Suì-Fēng przekazuje swoje dowody Shihōin, z przekonaniem, że ta natychmiast usunie Kisuke z jego odpowiedzialnego stanowiska. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, Yoruichi, choć potwierdza wszystkie wymienione cechy swojego podwładnego, to obraca zainteresowanie Suì-Fēng w żart, stwierdzając, że Urahara musiał się jej naprawdę spodobać, skoro zrobiła o nim tak obszerne notatki. thumb|left|190px|Egzaminatorzy Urahary Chwilę później w koszarach pojawia się członek Onmitsukidō, informując o znalezieniu grupy dezerterów, której Kisuke szukał od dawna. Za pozwoleniem Yoruichi, Urahara natychmiast tam wyrusza, obiecując później jak najszybciej stawić się na egzaminie, jednak Suì-Fēng protestuje, ponieważ, jeżeli Kisuke się spóźni, to narazi dobre imię 2. Oddziału i samej kapitan. Później, w lesie bambusowym, znajomi Urahary, którzy byli z nim tego popołudnia na sake, obserwują drewnianą chatkę. Na miejsce przybywa także Suì-Fēng, dowiadując się, że w budynku ukrywają się dezerterzy, chcący uciec z Seireitei. Następnie przeciwnicy wywierają duży nacisk duchowy, powodując przerażenie u dziewczyny. Kisuke, wbrew jej protestom, sam wchodzi do chatki, po czym wydziela znacznie więcej Reiatsu, niszcząc budynek, i pokonuje dezerterów. Następnie szybko udaje się na egzamin. thumb|right|190px|Pojawia się spóźniony Urahara Wracamy do dnia inauguracji: pokój Kisuke w koszarach 2. Oddziału jest już pusty, a kapitan Kensei Muguruma zwołuje wszystkich kapitanów i wicekapitanów do sali zebrań, gdzie po chwili czekania pojawia się spóźniony Urahara w haori. Kisuke z zakłopotaniem spostrzega, iż przybył jako ostatni. Hirako komentuje to, określając Uraharę jako lenia, co stojący za nim Aizen potwierdza, wpatrując się enigmatycznie w nowego kapitana. Dziennik Pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami Rukia pokazuje Ichigo swój typowy rysunek i pyta go o opinię, po czym wyjaśnia, że jest to raport w formie komiksu, który zamierza złożyć w Soul Society. Tłumaczy, że dzięki temu Shinigami poznają codzienne życie Przedstawiciela. Kurosaki próbuje protestować, jednak Rukia go nie słucha i zapowiada Dziennik Pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Występujące postaci Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Brak. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki